The Party/Gallery
Wigglehouse Segment: The Party GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg holding his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:TheParty2.jpg|Greg showing his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:TheParty3.jpg|"Greg, how many guests did you say were coming?" File:TheParty4.jpg|Murray counts six guests coming to the party File:TheParty5.jpg|"We better get cracking then!" File:TheParty6.jpg|Anthony getting food TheParty96.jpg|Anthony putting food down on the table File:TheParty7.jpg|"I love parties! Don't you?" File:TheParty8.jpg|"There's nowhere to put this..." File:TheParty9.jpg|"Maybe I'll just try one..." File:TheParty.jpg|"Maybe I'll try another!" TheParty97.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheParty10.jpg|"Hel-yeo? Hel-yeo?" File:TheParty11.jpg|"Hel-yeo?" File:TheParty12.jpg|"Yes? Yes? Yes?" TheParty13.jpg|"It's our guests! They're on their way!" File:TheParty14.jpg|"Come on Wiggles! Let's get a move on!" File:TheParty15.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheParty16.jpg|The Unforgotten wiggles getting ready for the party TheParty17.jpg|Greg singing in a silent Charlie Chaplin voice TheParty18.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheParty19.jpg|"Anthony, what are you doing?" File:TheParty20.jpg|"Just taste testing Greg!" File:TheParty21.jpg|"You are eating the food we made for our guests. Please stop!" File:TheParty22.jpg|"I want you to clean this area up." File:TheParty23.jpg|"You can rely on me Greg!" File:TheParty24.jpg|"To make sure all the food is yummy for our tummies!" File:TheParty25.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheParty26.jpg|"What's going on in there Anthony?" File:TheParty27.jpg|"Just putting things away Greg." File:TheParty28.jpg|"All this getting ready for the party is making me tired. I think I'll take a little snooze." File:TheParty29.jpg|The Door File:TheParty30.jpg|The party guests File:TheParty31.jpg File:TheParty32.jpg File:TheParty33.jpg|Ms. Fez shows Door her invitation File:TheParty34.jpg File:TheParty35.jpg File:TheParty36.jpg File:TheParty37.jpg File:TheParty38.jpg File:TheParty39.jpg TheWiggleFriendsinTVSeries1.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheParty40.jpg|Anthony holding his full stomach looking quite sick TheParty-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia (possibly fanmade) File:TheParty41.jpg|Greg greeting the party guests File:TheParty42.jpg|"Lots of yummy food!" File:TheParty43.jpg|Officer Beaples File:TheParty44.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:TheParty45.jpg File:TheParty46.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheParty47.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheParty48.jpg|"And the guest of honor, Miss Fez!" File:TheParty49.jpg File:TheParty50.jpg|Anthony hiding the empty dishes and bowls with a table cloth File:TheParty51.jpg|"Anthony, what are you doing?" File:TheParty52.jpg|"Flies! They're everywhere! I've got to keep them off the food!" File:TheParty53.jpg|"The only way I can think of to do that is to eat it all up!" TheParty54.jpg|"Food isn't everything!" TheParty55.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!?" TheParty56.jpg|"It's time to play a game." TheParty95.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword TheParty57.jpg|Captian Feathersword confused TheParty58.jpg|"An apple game!" TheParty59.jpg|Murray putting apple in mouth File:TheParty60.jpg|Murray failing File:TheParty61.jpg|Jeff failing File:TheParty62.jpg|Greg failing File:TheParty63.jpg|Anthony balancing apples File:TheParty64.jpg|"The winner! No doubt about it! Now, let's eat!" File:TheParty65.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheParty66.jpg|"This is most unlike you Anthony." File:TheParty67.jpg|"I know but I just love Pin The Tail On The Donkey!" File:TheParty68.jpg|Anthony telling Miss Fez to go first File:TheParty69.jpg File:TheParty70.jpg|Anthony putting blindfold on Miss Fez File:TheParty71.jpg File:TheParty72.jpg File:TheParty73.jpg|Miss Fez falls down File:TheParty74.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword helping up Miss Fez File:TheParty75.jpg|Ms. Fez playing Pin the Tail On The Donkey File:TheParty76.jpg|Anthony clapping File:TheParty77.jpg|"Now, how about some food!" File:TheParty78.jpg|"How about "Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's Wiggling"?" File:TheParty79.jpg|"I'm awake, Anthony, because I'm so hungry!" File:TheParty80.jpg|"How about Greg Performs a Magic Trick?" File:TheParty81.jpg|"No! Food food food food!" File:TheParty82.jpg|"Food food food food!" File:TheParty83.jpg|"Food food food food!" File:TheParty84.jpg|"Dig in everybody!" File:TheParty85.jpg|"Huh? What's this? File:TheParty86.jpg|"I told you the flies were bad." File:TheParty87.jpg|"I don't think it was the flies. I think it was you Anthony." File:TheParty88.jpg|"My lovely banana carrot cake, gone. Just like (snaps) that." File:TheParty89.jpg|"All those sandwiches." File:TheParty90.jpg|"Biscuits." File:TheParty91.jpg|"Fruit salad." TheParty92.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle sadly TheParty93.jpg|"Apple anybody?" TheParty94.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" TheWigglesandDorothyinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|"It's my dance party and your all invited." GregandDorothy19.jpg|Greg and Dorothy AnthonyandDorothy8.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sDancePartySongTitle.jpg|Song title (Captain Feathersword's ship banner) MurrayandDorothy11.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry WagsinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandWags4.jpg|Jeff and Wags AnthonyandHenryinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Henry the Octopus MurrayandAnthony3.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Anthony Dorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997-2.jpg|Dorothy Henry the Octopus: Swimming Race SwimmingRace2.jpg|A Fish SwimmingRace3.jpg|Henry in his sports cap SwimmingRace4.jpg|Jacques the Shark SwimmingRace5.jpg|Henry decides to have a race on the mountain File:SwimmingRace.jpg Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: The Rare Green Iguana File:TheRareGreenIguana.jpg File:TheRareGreenIguana2.jpg File:WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries